A Thousand Year Love
by klaussbaby
Summary: Caroline has been turned into something she believed only to be a part of the human imagination; a vampire. The man who is claiming to have turned her seems to have a familiar quality to him. Though she is sure she has never met him before something in the back of her mind wants to prove otherwise. Who is this familiar stranger who also seems to know exactly who she is?
1. Familiar Stranger

Burning. Pain. Then burning again. Where is this pain coming from? Caroline thought to herself. I'm on fire. I have to be. What else could cause this horrible burning sensation? She paused in thought for a moment. I need to find out what's happening to me.

Do I even know where I am? Caroline wondered. The last thing she remembered was driving along Wickery Bridge without a care in the world. Suddenly everything went black and now this. But what exactly is_ this_?

She tried to take a breath to calm herself. Pain. More Pain. Burning. Her throat. That was where the burning sensation was coming from. I need to open my eyes. I need to find out what's happening to me. Is it possible that the flames somehow made their way to only my throat? thought Caroline.

She slowly convinced herself that she had to open her eyes. She needed to know what exactly was causing this horrible pain in her throat. She began to open her eyes slowly.

She prepared herself for the sight of the flames. She looked around. Nothing. Where are the flames? she thought. That's exactly the point though...there are none. How could this be? Caroline wondered. The burning sensation had been so strong that Caroline believed nothing other than actual fire could cause it.

She carefully pushed herself upward. Her hand automatically went to her throat. The pain and burning was still there but the flames turned out to not even exist. _Thirst_. That was it. How long exactly had it been since she had drank something?

She looked around. She seemed to be in the woods near Wickery Bridge. How had she even gotten here? That was a thought she decided to save for later. Her first priority right now; finding something to drink. She would not be able to focus on anything until this burning pain was gone.

She took another look around. She knew there was a lake around here but how far exactly would she have to walk to get to it? She could hear water which was strange considering how the only thing she could see was trees. She could actually hear things that she had never even heard before. The sound of the small woodland creatures running among the trees. Wind rustling through the leaves. Had her hearing somehow improved? she wondered.

She began running. She wasn't exactly sure what or where she was running to. But something in the back of her mind told her she had to run. She had to get a source of water. At least what she believed to be water...

She stopped running. She suddenly realized what has caused her to run so fast and sudden. She could smell something. It caused her throat even more pain than before. The burning sensation was stronger than ever. What was this putrid but somehow desirable smell?

She looked up. She could see a shadow of a man. He was holding something. No. Not something. _Someone._

She backed away. Horrified. The man began walking closer towards her. "Please!" Caroline tried to scream out of her burning throat. But the only sound she managed to choke out was a harsh whisper.

The man walked closer. Then closer. She tried to back up. To get away from the man. But she was frozen in her steps. Too terrified to even move. After finally managing to get her feet to make a few small steps, she found herself backed up into a tree.

The man was close enough now that in the moonlight she could make out what he looked like; bronze hair; piercing blue eyes. _Beautiful._ A face that she somehow recognized from some place in the back of her mind...a place that even she didn't know about it.

"Please. Don-Don't kill me..." she whispered realizing tears were falling from her eyes. As soon as the man saw this he dropped the body he was holding letting it fall to the ground.

She looked up at his face. Why did this man she was so terrified of look to be in pain from her tears? As if seeing her cry hurt him more than anything in this world.

Before she could even blink he was in front of her. His hand slowly lifting to her cheek. This could very well be the last moment of her life, she thought. She closed her eyes tightly. In her mind she brought up memories of her mother and father. All the happy times she had lived through in this life. She held her breath. Waiting. Waiting for the moment of pain. Waiting to find out exactly how this man would put an end to her life.

Suddenly she felt it. Not pain. But his forefinger; slowly wiping away her fallen tears. "I would never hurt you." he whispered softly. He brushed aside her fallen bangs, his thumb tracing the planes of her face.

She opened her eyes. Looked up at him. He gave her a look. A look she recognized all too well. A face that she had yearned to see all through her life. That couldn't be possible though, she thought to herself. She had never even met this man before.

"Shh...shh..your safe with me." he said in a voice that somehow convinced her he was telling the truth.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" She managed to choke out.

"You know who I am Caroline." Caroline? He knows my name? How is any of this possible? she thought. She was sure this was the first time she had ever even seen this man.

"How do you know my name?" she said in a whisper that no human ears would ever be able to understand.

"Caroline love." Said the man, once again in his soothing tone. "We know each other well; I believe somewhat better than any other two people could ever hope for." Why did there look to be tears in the man's eyes from this statement?

What did he mean by this? Caroline wondered. She was positive this was the first time she had ever even laid eyes on him.

With all of this confusion she had completely forgot about the horrible thirst she had felt just moments ago. Her hand suddenly found it's way to her throat. With the body that the man had dropped being only a few feet away from her, the burning sensation was worst than ever.

The man looked at her seeing the pain run across her face. A worry line made it's way to the center of his forehead between his eyebrows. He seemed somewhat worried about her.

"I will explain all of this to you later." Whispered the man. "But first..."

He ran towards the body then back in a matter of seconds. He now had the body he had earlier been carrying settled in between his arms. He bent down his head into the neck of the victim's body; blood began to make it's way out of the two marks the man had left in his victim's neck. Caroline could now see that the victim was a man; probably no older than thirty or so.

She backed away. Horrified. She was in the middle of the woods...with a _murderer_. The realization of this began to overwhelm her.

She began to take a closer look at the blood; disgusted with herself when realizing just how desirable it looked...

"You killed him." Caroline whispered in a somewhat questioning yet accusing tone. Her hands began to shake. Fear overtaking her.

The man looked at Caroline. Guilt clearly making a presence upon his perfect features.

"I-I had to." said the man softly. "For you." He whispered in an almost unintelligible voice.

For me? Thought Caroline. In what world would she be the reason for some innocent man being murdered?

"Your throat...your in pain. You need to drink." said the man.

She knew the pain was obvious on her face. The burning sensation had become so horrible that there was no possible way to hide it.

The pain being too unbearable to hold in any longer took away any fear Caroline had felt just seconds ago. "I-I need water."

A sudden smirk became apparent on the man's lips. Smirking? While holding a dead body in your arms? What kind of horrible man is this? thought Caroline.

"No...no my love." said the man with clear amusement in his voice. "Not water. _Blood_."

Blood? Could blood somehow find a way to quench this unbearable thirst she felt? Yes of course blood she soon realized. Blood had been that putrid yet desirable smell that had brought her running here in the first place. Blood had been what had caused the horrible burning in her throat when near the victim's body. Blood was what was making it's way slowly out of this victim's neck...

"You need to drink Caroline." said the man; his soothing tone now fading into a voice of urgency and panic.

At the realization of this she lunged for the victim's throat.


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Klaus is beginning to explain to Caroline what it is she has turned into and also why they seem to know eachother! :)**

The blood; warm and soothing calmed the pain within Caroline's throat. With the pain slowly fading away she soon realized what exactly it was that she was doing.

Blood. I'm drinking blood? She thought. Completely disgusted and horrified with herself, she released her jaw from the victim's neck and flung herself into a nearby tree; wrapping her knees against her chest. Trying to hide her face from the world; or at the moment this man.

She began sobbing; too confused and tired to try and think about what just happened; why it was exactly she had decided to drink the blood of that poor man; why exactly she was drinking blood in the first place...

After what seemed to be hours of sobbing, she lifted up her head and opened her eyes. Did I fall asleep? she wondered. It seemed that the sun was beginning to rise.

The burning sensation that had been in her throat the night before had completely vanished by now. Something felt different though. She felt stronger; as if she could see better; hear better. Her hearing yesterday that she believed to have been so strong was nothing compared to the way it was today.

She felt something on her hand that hadn't been there the night before. She took a close look at her right hand finding a silver ring placed delicately on her ring finger. Where had it come from? she wondered. Had the man placed it there?

With this thought she looked up; only to find right next to her was that strange man; or the only thing she could even think of calling him now; the murderer. His arm wrapped protectively around her; as if he believed any second now someone would try and take her away from him.

She backed up. Making sure there was at least a few feet of distance between them.

She carefully looked over at him. She now realized his eyes had been open this whole time.

She needed to find out who he was; what he wanted with her. Why he had told her the night before that she was the reason he had killed that man. And a thought that she never wanted to bring into her mind again; why she had consumed that man's blood. Human's don't drink blood. That's something that happens in only fairy tales; with only one creature evil enough to do such a thing; vampires.

"You-You're a vampire." She whispered without even realizing the words had escaped her mouth. Was it possible? she wondered. Vampires are not real; this she had known all her life. But she brought into her thoughts the memories from yesterday of the man biting into his victim's neck causing blood to spill continuously across the victim's body; his incredible speed and strength; no other assumption could be made as to what he is; the answer is right in front of her.

He gave her a small smile of relief; it was as if he had been waiting for her to make this assumption all along. "As are you, love."said the man. Worry beginning to take the place of relief on his face.

"No-no." She cried out. "It's not possible! Vampires...they're not real!" But suddenly everything that had happened to her yesterday occurred in her mind; the thirst; the blood; the speed. Even all the changes that had occurred within her today; her hearing; her sight; even her feeling of strength.

"Why! Why would you do this to me?" she soon realized she was screaming.

A look of pain and hurt came across the man's face. Why was she all of a sudden the one feeling guilty?

"I don't even know who you are.." She whispered trying to calm herself down; her hands began shaking with fear the way they had the day before.

The man suddenly came towards her. He placed his hand gently on the top of hers. A feeling of relief suddenly came over her. Why though? She had no idea. Shouldn't she be utterly horrified at the thought of him even being near her? Never mind actually touching her! There was something about him though that somehow relaxed her and made her feel as if she were home. How could someone she feared so much also be someone so comforting to her...

"Klaus." whispered the man. Klaus? She thought. Something about this name caused her heart to ache; not in pain; but in relief; as if this was the name she had been waiting to hear all through her life.

"Klaus." she repeated; trying to place where it was that she had heard this name before. After a moment of thinking she came up with nothing.

The man...Klaus...looked as if hearing her say his name made him the happiest man in the world; a smile began making it's place known upon his lips as his piercing blue eyes lit up; looking as if they could go right through you.

"'Why me?" she asked him in a pained whisper.

"Caroline, love" He said once again in his soothing tone. "I have waited too long for you to let you go now. A life without you is not a life at all." Tears began forming in his eyes. "I have spent too many years waiting for you to let anything come between us now. By turning you...I can guarantee no one will ever take you away from me."

"But-I-I don't know you!" she began to cry out. She suddenly felt his finger placed upon her lips. She knew she had never met him before but something in the back of her mind once again told her this statement was false.

"Caroline." said Klaus. "Waiting for you has been the most painful experience I have ever been through." The pain clear upon his face.

She held her breath and let out a deep sigh of confusion. "I don't understand what you mean by waiting for me..."' she whispered. "Why were you waiting for me ?" She couldn't make sense of this; why was a man she didn't even know waiting for her? and what exactly does he mean by waiting? She had lived in this same town her whole life; never even meeting him...

He took a deep breath. " This has been going on for a thousand years Caroline!" he seemed to be yelling now. Not in anger but in urgency; his voice gave away to just how badly he wanted her to understand what it was that he was saying.

A thousand years? wondered Caroline. What little sense she had made of this situation completely disappeared.

"I'm 17 years old!" she cried out.

He sighed deeply; as if debating on how to explain all of this to her.

"It all started back when I was a young man; still human; I was about eighteen years old at the time. It was a day like any other. I had come into the village to hunt in the nearby forest. I took one step on to the path leading into the dark forestation of our village when suddenly a girl appeared in the corner of my eye; I knew I could go on no longer. I had to talk to her; I had to see who this girl was." he smiled as if this brought up millions of happy memories all in one moment.

"I had never really noticed girls before...I put all of my thoughts into making sure my family was fed; nothing else mattered to me." he let a small laugh.

"It was in the moment that I first saw you...everything from there on changed." he paused. "I remember the ache in my heart I felt at the sight of your face. _Beautiful_. Absolutely beautiful...no different than the way you look this time around."

Caroline began to feel herself blushing; it seemed all the blood in her body had found it's way to her cheeks. None of this made any sense to her though. This was obviously an event that had taken place years ago; perhaps a millennium ago. She knew that Klaus was someone she had never met before. Maybe he is just some delusional man, thought Caroline. Though there was something about this story that sounded somewhat familiar to her. It was as if she had heard it hundreds of times before. But what did he even mean when saying _this_ time around? and what did any of this have to do with why he had turned her into a vampire?

"You were a servant girl. Same age you are now; seventeen. Your parents had sent you to our village in hopes you would be able to find a better life considering the lack of food and work within your own. I remember seeing that look on your face...I knew for sure in that moment my life would never be the same."

"You had this look of excitement in your expression. I remember thinking I had never seen anything like it. A servant girl; new to the village...looking at life about as optimistic as anyone could ever hope for." he laughed lightly.

"You had this look in your eyes. It was as if they were glowing a million different shades of blue. Any passerby could see the excitement within you. You seemed to want to consume everything you saw right into your mind; never wanting to forget one thing. Not a mark in a piece of wood didn't catch your eye." he shook his head laughing again.

"You have absolutely no idea how badly I wanted to talk to you; to go right up to you and ask you your name...but nervousness overwhelmed me and I came up with a few other ways to get to know you..." he said this while once again shaking his head and laughing.

"For two weeks I hid among the trees. Every morning after leaving my house I would spend two hours of my day hunting; the rest...patiently waiting to catch sight of you. To see that girl with the glowing eyes and bright smile. I would watch you on your mid-afternoon strolls. Watch the way you seemed to be somewhat walking yet skipping at the same. There was nothing I enjoyed more than seeing that excited expression on your face day after day. I waited believing once that look was gone I could forget about you. Put you in the back of my mind and never bring you back into my thoughts again. I waited and waited for those two whole weeks and that expression never faded away." he said now with a whispered tone.

"I knew then that I had to talk to you...it was one day after those two weeks of watching you that I was finally able to build up the courage to go up to you and ask you your name. I sat there waiting for the right moment when suddenly I looked up and saw your glowing blue eyes looking right in my direction. My heart stopped; I wondered if you had noticed that I had been watching you all this time; fear filled throughout me with the idea of what you would think of me...an odd man in the woods; perhaps a homeless man with nothing better to do but watch the woman of the village." he let out another small laugh.

"Rather than a look of disgust a smile made itself known upon your face. You began walking towards me...I was hidden near one of the bushes where most village people would not even have thought of looking. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do; how exactly I would explain myself to you. I remember looking up and suddenly seeing that you were laughing. Rather than stopping at the path leading into the dark trees of the forest to talk to me, you continued on walking until you were right next to the bush I was settled near. You sat yourself down on that dirt covered ground and looked up at me and gave me that excited expression; a smile spreading across your lips.." he paused.

"I believe there has never been a moment since then in my life that I have felt so nervous..." The memory of this meeting was so clear in Klaus' mind that from the way he explained all of this to Caroline anyone would have believed that this event had taken place perhaps a day earlier; never mind a whole _millennium_ ago.

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

"I am not going to pretend that this is the first time I have noticed you here." whispered the young servant girl. "I can understand though why it may be that you like it here so well." She looked around as if this small hideout belonging to Klaus as if it were the most exciting place she had ever laid her eyes on. "What is it, if I may ask, that has brought you here in the first place?"

Klaus looked up; not even hearing a word she was saying; simply distracted by her beauty and presence. No answer making it's way from his lips.

"Oh..." whispered the girl. "I'm sorry. I do not mean to intrude on your privacy; I will excuse myself..." She began to stand until stopped by Klaus' hand.

"Please. Do not leave..." whispered Klaus.

She began to sit back down; her blood beginning to rush to her cheeks.

"My name is Klaus." he said while still holding her hand.

"Klaus." repeated the girl.

He began to smile at the sound of this girl saying his name.

"May I ask what your name is, love?" asked Klaus.

"My name is Cosette." said the girl. Cosette Forbes."

**R-E-A-L-I-T-Y**

"From there on we kept that place as our secret hideout; there was something between us that was just natural and in a matter of days we began to share stories of our lives and our dreams with each other. Within those first few days with you I discovered what was already true. I was completely in love with you."

He paused in thought for a moment. "You now know the truth Caroline...I love you. I have always and will always love you. It has been a thousand years and my love for you has not vanished in the slightest bit."

_LOVE?_ thought Caroline to herself. "_Me_?" she repeated out loud only in a whisper. The girl in this story was obviously not her; perhaps an old relative? wondered Caroline. Why is it though he speaks of them as if they are same person? and it is not only the girl in the story he speaks of loving...it is_ me!_ she thought once again.

Though this story did seem to bring up some fuzzy images in the back of Caroline's mind, she was sure this girl was _not_ her.


	3. Unforgiving

"I'm NOT her!" screamed Caroline before even realizing she was running. She did not mean to run off like that but decided to continue on since he was not chasing after her.

She went on running; not caring where or what she was running to; just wanting to get away from Klaus and the stories he brought with him. It frightened yet also confused her as to why this story sounded so familiar to her.

After at least an hour of running she decided to take a break though she knew she was not tired. She sat herself down near a tree that reminded her of the one she had earlier been hiding under after realizing she had drank that man's blood.

"I am not her." whispered Caroline to herself. She decided she hated Klaus. She wanted to completely forget he had ever existed. She wanted to forget the story he had told her and all the fuzzy memories that came with it. She wanted to erase him from her mind and act as if he was never even real.

She looked down at her hand and saw the ring he had placed upon her finger earlier while she was sleeping. She decided with this ring he could never be forgotten. She ripped the ring off her finger and threw into the nearby bush she had spotted just seconds ago.

She sat there for a moment in peace thinking she now had the ability to forget about him. Until just a second later she realized what was happening to her. Her skin was burning. She looked down at the spot where her arm was resting in the sun. Blisters began making themselves known upon her perfectly white skin. She yanked her arm away and tried to take cover under the shade of the tree. Though this did help somewhat she could not keep her whole body completely covered.

As she sat there; parts of her body burning she realized what had just caused this. She forced herself to run over to the bush where she had thrown the ring. She yanked her arm into the bush and began to feel around. She felt as if she were completely on fire now. Her flesh was now showing more than her actual skin. She thought about going back and taking cover under the tree but decided against it; she needed to find that ring.

After moments of struggling; searching through the bush; she realized this was a bad idea. The ring seemed to be no where and she could no longer open her eyes to look for it without feeling them also began to burn.

She finally made up her mind; too weak to even move and decided to let death come and take her. What is even the point in living now; life as a vampire? I am already dead, she thought to herself in sorrow...

After what seemed to be a century to her but in reality only perhaps four or five minutes; the pain slowly began to fade away. Finally! she thought believing death was now on it's way but very quickly realizing quite the opposite.

She suddenly felt the ring she had just been searching for placed right back on her finger where it had been earlier. How had this happened? she wondered.

But this question soon faded away after feeling a cool hand brushing itself across her forehead. "Your okay." whispered the man in a voice that sounded as if he were in the same amount of pain as her.

Klaus, she realized. How had he found her? she wondered to herself. Had he been watching her this whole time?

She suddenly felt that her head was resting upon his lap while he brushed his hand gently across the spots where she had been burnt the worst. "Everything is going to be okay." whispered Klaus in that pained voice again.

She wanted to scream; to run; to get as far away from him as possible but could not manage to open her mouth and move any other part of her body. There also was that other part of her that did not want to ruin this moment...wanting to stay like this forever; relaxed by Klaus' comforting hands and words.

There it is again, she thought. That part of him that brought comfort to her was showing again. Her fear of him began to turn into relaxation and she slowly felt herself drifting off into a deep sleep.

When she awoke it seemed to be around sunset. She looked down at her arm and from there the rest of her body. No scars but she could still remember the horrible sight of the blisters that had formed.

She wondered how they had vanished so fast without even leaving a scar but she then remembered; ability to quickly heal-one of the advantages of being a vampire, at least that's what she had heard of from the books she read.

She looked around seeing if Klaus had stuck around while she was sleeping. Part of her yearned to see him while the other half never wanted to see him again.

She soon caught sight of him. He was a bit of a distance away. He looked to be holding something; not as large as the body he had been holding the night before. Quite a bit smaller actually.

She wasn't sure whether or not she should just stay here and wait for him to come back or go over and meet up with him herself. One thing she knew was that she could not leave him again because there were way too many things that she needed to ask him.

She made up her mind and decided to go over and meet up with him.

At the sight of her he smiled. But he soon saw the horrified expression on her face at the sight of the bunnies he was holding by the neck and a frown quickly took place of the smile.

"It has been a whole day since you have fed, love" he looked up at her with a worried expression; that line once again making itself known in between his eyebrows. "I thought you would prefer these over..." He did not need to say it. Caroline knew what he meant...he thought she would prefer to feed on the blood of bunnies rather than humans.

At the thought of eating a bunny she was completely repulsed but she could feel that burning once again in her throat so she decided to let that vampire part of her take over.

As he gently threw her the bunny she quickly caught it and let her teeth slowly sink in to it's warm flesh. After suddenly feeling embarrassed by this piggish way she was eating she slowly looked up to find Klaus was doing the same.

They continued on feeding until both bunnies were completely sucked dry. They then threw the lifeless bunny carcasses deep into the trees and sat there a moment in silence.

Finally Caroline decided to look up; only to find he was already staring at her.

She could not hold in her questions any longer. She decided to bring up the incident with the ring.

"What is this?" she said out loud while bringing forward her hand with the ring placed on it.

"It protects us from the sun." he said in a quiet voice also bringing forward his hand showing her that he had the exact same ring as her.

So it's true, she thought to herself. All these stories she had heard of about vampires.

There were so many more questions she wanted to ask him but she decided now that she had to ask him her most important question of all; why he believed that girl from his story was her.

"Why do you think I'm her?" asked Caroline in a strained voice.

Klaus paused for a moment before responding; as if deciding how he should word this.

"You are her Caroline," he said in a whisper.

"Exactly!" she said yelling now. "_Caroline.._.Not Cosette.

"Each time around you have a different name. Names are not of importance to me, love. The only thing I've looked for throughout these centuries is your _soul."_

"My soul?" said Caroline realizing she was yelling again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your soul is who you are. The person I fell in love with so long ago and have loved all through these years."

"And how exactly are you supposed to know if I have this soul.?" said Caroline in that accusing tone.

"You know this is not of coincidence, love." said Klaus in his calm, whispered voice. "You...a double of the old you bearing the same soul. This all comes from an old spell my mother placed upon you after your first death. After I brought you to her begging for some sort of spell that could bring you back to me."

"My _first _death?" asked Caroline, more confused than ever.

"You were young Caroline. Not meant to die yet. I needed to make sure I did not lose you and this was the only way."

"_What_ was the only way?" asked Caroline, angry now.

Klaus deeply sighed as if getting ready to begin a long story he had told many of times.

"You and I planned to be wed. It was a mere week since you and I had both admitted our love for each other face to face. We were happier than ever. The only problem we had with this was how I would explain to my father that I was marrying a servant girl, he was a vicious man and I knew he would not take it well. Though my family and I were not very wealthy ourselves, he planned for my siblings and I to marry the children of his wealthy childhood friend." he paused shaking his head.

"When I brought you to him and told him of our plans...he was furious. He threw us out and told me he would not let me embarrass our family like that, he promised me that he would make us pay if we went along with our plans. At the time I did not believe him, I did not care if he completely disowned me. All I wanted in life was you." he smiled as if nothing had changed since then, as if Caroline was still the only thing he wanted in life.

"In the next few days we were married looking ahead to the life we would have together. The life we _thought_ we would have together." said Klaus in a voice that could make anyone understand that this happy life together did not actually happen.

"You wanted to move on into a whole different village where we could spend our life together, you loved the adventure of it all. From the excitement in your voice at this idea I knew I could not say no to you. Before making our way into our new village, we stayed for about a week in a small cottage I had seen before when on my trips hunting in the woods, I knew no one had claimed it considering the empty look it had about it and we desperately needed a place to stay."

"You know we did not live in any ordinary village. It was filled with what we called at the time '_creatures of the night_'" he laughed at this.

"Werewolves, vampires. My own mother a witch. It was one night in our cottage, both of us asleep, we were planning to leave for our new village the next day when suddenly I heard something outside. I decided to go and check, perhaps it was an animal I thought. I took a step outside to take a look when suddenly I felt it. My own father's hand at my throat. He grabbed my head back and stuck his wrist leaking blood right into my mouth. Before I could even react he snapped my neck and I felt myself instantly die. When I awoke it was over and I began my transition into a _vampire._"

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

"You did not listen to me." said Klaus' father. "I thought I made myself clear. You were not to marry her. Do you know the ways in which you have embarrased our family. The whole village has found out. My own son, married to a servant girl." he shook his head.

"What did you do to me!" screamed Klaus.

"You are in transition; into a vampire. Like father like son." he smiled laughing in somewhat evil way.

Klaus could not take in this information. None of this seemed real. His own father had just turned him into a vampire.

Klaus began to run toward him wanting to somehow kill him, make him pay for this.

"No, no, no," said Klaus' father. "You do not want to try that with me," he said laughing.

His father grabbed him by the jaw and made him look him in his dark eyes. "Now listen to me." he said. "I want you to go and get that little wife of yours and I want you to feed on her until the point of her death." he said this as if it meant absolutely nothing to him.

"I will NOT." screamed Klaus. "Oh but you will." said his Father now compelling him.

Though he did not want to, Klaus could now feel himself making his way to the doorway of their small cottage. "Cosette!" he called in.

Cosette awoke easily and sat herself up. She looked over very confused at Klaus in the door way and said calmly "What are you doing out there?"

Klaus tried smashing his own head into the doorway until realizing it was doing nothing. He tried to get himself to run but could not manage to get his feet to move.

Cosette began walking towards him with a worried expression on her face, there was now only a few feet of distance between them and Klaus could feel a horrible burning in his throat.

"Klaus? What's going on?" she asked.

Klaus tried to keep his mouth shut biting his lip until the point where he could taste his own blood.

Unable to keep himself controlled from the burning in his throat a "Come outside Cosette." escaped from his lips.

"Alright..." she whispered sounding somewhat nervous.

As soon as she slowly stepped outside he threw himself into the nearest tree, trying to stay as far away as possible from her.

"What's going on Klaus?" yelled Cosette again, now in a panicked voice.

Suddenly Klaus' father appeared in front of Cosette and she stepped back terrified. She couldn't decide whether to run back inside or run over to Klaus.

She stood there frozen with fear, her blue eyes beginning to form tears.

Klaus decided he needed to go over to Cosette and protect her from whatever it was his father was planning to do to her. He decided his need to protect her was stronger than his need to feed.

At the realization of this Klaus ran in front of Cosette, throwing his arm towards her pushing her back. "Don't touch her!" screamed Klaus.

"I don't need to," whispered Klaus' Father. "That's your job. Go ahead quench your thirst. Feed on the girl."

Klaus turned around looking at Cosette. He saw the tears streaming down her face and he slowly picked up his hand and wiped them away.

"I would never hurt you." whispered Klaus.

At this sentence Klaus' Father grabbed him by the throat and forced him to look back into his eyes. "Apparently the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl," he shook his head as if disgusted by this.

"I want you to forget everything you feel for her. I want you to think of her as nothing more than a blood bag. I want you to feed on her until she is completely sucked dry, once there is no blood left within her I want you to feel everything you felt before. I want you to pay for disobeying me." At this he ran off deep into the woods.

Klaus turned towards Cosette. Any feeling he had for her was gone until she was no longer left with any blood. Unable to control himself he lunged for her throat.


	4. Broken Promises

**R-E-A-L-I-T-Y**

"In that moment Caroline...everything I felt for you was forgotten. In my mind you weren't anything more to me than a source of blood. I fed on you until every ounce of blood in your body was gone. It wasn't until then that I realized what it was that I had done." he shook his head, as if this memory still haunted him.

"I had killed you. The only person in my life that I was sure that I loved. In that moment when I realized your heart was no longer beating I began to panic. I was sure that if I tried hard enough, I could bring you back to me. Though I was not sure how I would do this, I knew I could not lose you..." he paused.

"It was too late to give you blood to turn you. There was no sound of a heartbeat left within you. Though I had not known my father was a vampire, I knew for sure my mother was a witch, I had seen her heal people before with various concoctions and spells she had created. I knew I had to bring you to her in order to bring you back to me."

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

"You are not dead!" yelled Klaus to the body of his dead lover. "I will not lose you!"

Klaus began to push on Cosette's chest trying to bring a beat back into her lifeless heart. He had not realized the strength that had come from this transformation of his and soon crushed her ribs.

At this he knew she was gone, he had lost the woman he had fallen in love with. He would no longer be able to look into those glowing blue eyes and see that continuous smile of excitement.

He decided a life without Cosette was not a life he wanted to live. He needed to find a way to kill himself. Is it even possible to kill a vampire? he thought. It must be, he realized. No species is completely indestructible.

"You cannot give up yet," he whispered to himself. He decided to give life one more shot and bring Cosette's lifeless carcass to his mother, Esther. If she could not figure out a way to bring Cosette back to him then he would know for sure that his life was over.

"Come love," he said in a whisper wiping his finger along Cosette's cold forhead.

He picked her up and carried her away to his former house, not caring who spotted them along the way, only wanting to make sure he was able to get her there in time to bring her back to life.

"Mother!" he yelled before even making his way into the door.

His mother looked at him seeing at first every ounce of life drowned from his face by his tear streaked cheeks, red eyes and blood covered shirt. Then the body of the lifeless blonde in his arms.

"Put her on the table Niklaus," she whispered not even seeming the slightest bit startled by this situation.

He immediately listened to his mother, he put Cosette down as gently as possible across the hard wooden table. He grabbed her cold hand in his and began to breathe into it trying to bring warmth back into her.

"Please Mother." he said with a voice that sounded as if coming from a dead man. "I cannot lose her..."

She did not need to ask what happened for she already knew the answer.

"You will not Niklaus," she said this as if questioning herself.

Though she had not completely agreed with their marriage she knew what Klaus felt for this girl, she knew that if Cosette was dead then as was he. She would not let her son kill himself and since he was now immortal she would not let her son live an eternity of misery.

She began to make her way over to Cosette's body. She had various forms of herbs within her hands and began to spread them all across Cosette.

"Let go of her hand," whispered Esther.

Klaus left one last kiss on her palm and slowly dropped Cosette's hand into Esthers. Esther then placed a herb looking somewhat like a strange ingredient he had seen his mother use before in the kitchen into Cosette's hand.

Esther began saying words in a language Klaus had not even known to exist. In a matter of seconds he could see color returning to Cosette's face.

His hope for life began making a reappearance with the gleam of hope that appeared within his eyes.

His mother looked up with a saddened expression on her face. "One day," she whispered. "But not yet Niklaus, the spirits will not allow it."

Klaus ignored the sentence his Mother had just said. He would not let anything ruin this moment for him. His Cosette of whom he loved with every ounce of his being was returning to him.

Klaus could now hear a thump within Cosette's chest that had been lifeless just moments ago. Her eyelids began to flinch. She looked up at him with those glowing blue eyes.

"Klaus," she whispered.

He smiled as if this were the best sound he had ever heard, the sound of the woman he loved; saying his name.

Cosette slowly picked up her hand bringing it up to Klaus' face. With her forefinger she wiped away his fallen tears.

For a moment she looked over at Esther, with their eyes they exchanged some hidden secret.

"_One day_," nodded Cosette.

Klaus could not make sense of this.

"_No_," he whispered. "You are here with me _now_. You're _alive_ Cosette."

"Klaus," she whispered once again.

He wondered why the color looked to be fading from her her face. Why her palm he was holding was once again becoming cold.

"I need you to promise me something," she choked out.

"'Cosette? What's going on!" he hadn't even realized he was shaking with fear.

"Klaus," she tried to yell out, but only managed to screech out a harsh whisper. "You need to make me a promise,"

Tears began make a reappearance upon his face.

He bent down on his knees next to the table where Cosette was lying unable to make out any words. She grabbed his hands weakly and wrapped them in hers. She bent her lips down to kiss them gently.

"I want you to promise me you will never forget what I am about to tell you. I want you to hold on to these words and keep them with you forever,"

He nodded though he was not sure what exactly was going on , just wanting to bring any comfort to Cosette that he could manage.

She let out a gasp as if she was holding on to her last moments of air.

"I love you." she choked out.

I love you, he repeated in his mind. Are these her final words? he wondered to himself.

"No Cosette. You will not die on me," he whispered. "I will not let you,"

She reached her hand up back to his face. "Please Klaus, You need to say it. I need you to promise me."

"I promise," he whispered painfully.

She let out that smile that he loved so and he knew that in these last moments of her life he could not let her down. He knew this would be there last moment together in this lifetime and he knew that he could not ruin it with his dreadful tears.

"And I must ask you for a promise in return," he said bringing her fingertips up to his warm lips.

"You must promise me to never forget how much I love you. You must promise me to never forget these moments we have shared. You must make me a promise in which I know that my love for you will never be forgotten,"

"I promise," she cried out.

"You must _never_ forget," whispered Klaus.

"_Never_." she answered in return with one last breath escaping from her lips.

* * *

Klaus sat there in silence holding on to Cosette's hand for hours; unable to take in everything that had just happened.

"She can't be gone," he cried out, standing up while slamming his fist onto the edge of the table.

"She is not Niklaus." replied Esther in a whisper.

"What did you do to her?" cried Klaus.

"It is the spell of the doppelganger, Niklaus...she _will_ return."

Klaus gave his Mother a look from which she could tell nothing she had just said had registered into his head.

"The spirits would not allow her to return in this body," said Esther. "It is too soon." she paused.

"I have taken the essence of her ancestors and her soul. She will arrive back to you in her own form. She will be the Forbes doppelganger. She will be herself but she will also be a whole new person. This part of her will be within her but it will be up to her as to whether or not she will_ allow_ it to return. You will have to find her on your own Klaus if you want her to remember. You will be the only way she _will_ remember."

**R-E-A-L-I-T-Y**

"Throughout this millennium Caroline I have watched you become a new person. Never once stepping in and making myself known to you. I believed that without _me_ you would be able to find happiness yourself; finally giving you the chance to live a happy, normal life but each time around you find yourself in a new_ tragic_ death. Do you know how many times I have watched you die? Each time I have felt the same amount of pain I felt that first time. I can no longer watch you go through these deaths. I can no longer handle losing you. I will not lose you ever again." he paused waiting for Caroline to react.

He took a look at her face now; completely full of pure confusion. He sighed and let out what he assumed she had already understood.

"You must understand by now Caroline...you are the Forbes doppelganger."


	5. Memories Returned

Caroline began having flashes in her mind of each life that she had lived through. It was as if they were all forgotten memories.

She knew none of what Klaus had told her could be true but she suddenly wondered why there was this feeling of guilt in her chest. As if she had broken some promise she had not even known about.

She decided to block out the memories that were appearing in her head and try to forget every emotion that came with them; pain, happiness, sadness. Every emotion humanly possible to feel.

I am Caroline Forbes she thought to herself. _No one else._

She looked up at Klaus and gave him a horrified look. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

"I-I can't..." she wanted to tell Klaus that none of this was true but by now she knew that would be a lie. No words could express the way she was feeling right now. So _tired_. So _confused._ The life she had known was only a small piece of the many lives she had lived throughout this millenium.

She couldn't keep in the tears that were already forming in her eyes. She couldn't keep away the memories that continued to flash throughout her mind. So many different families, friends, names. None of which bringing up the memories of the girl from Klaus' story Cosette. It was as if the memories from her life as that girl were too important to remember in this small moment of her everlasting life time.

The memories began coming faster and faster. She could suddenly feel the pain she had felt in each tragic death that had put an end to one of her lives.

She began sobbing her body dropping harshly to the ground. She felt so _cold_, so _alone_. When suddenly she could feel Klaus' warm arms wrapped around her. Once again comforting her.

She knew even if she had the ability to move she would not push him away. She needed this comfort he brings. She needed his warm arms to take away her feeling of pain and loneliness. She needed his words of comfort being whispered in her ear. She needed _him._

* * *

When Caroline awoke the pain that each memory brought was still there but slowly fading away. The comfort that she had felt from Klaus' arms just a few hours ago was now turning into anger.

She was now able to move and ripped herself out of his arms. She was standing up looking down at him.

A look of hurt came across his face. She began to feel guilty but decided if anyone was to feel guilt it should be him.

"What did you do to me?" she was now yelling.

Before Caroline had drifted off into a deep sleep in Klaus' arms she had been thinking about what Klaus had said earlier _'Throughout this millennium Caroline I have watched you become a new person. Never once stepping in and making myself known to you. I believed that without me you would be able to find happiness yourself; finally giving you the chance to live a happy, normal life but each time around you find yourself in a new tragic death. Do you know how many times I have watched you die? Each time I have felt the same amount of pain I felt that first time. I can no longer watch you go through these deaths. I can no longer handle losing you. I will not lose you ever again.'_

She realized what he meant by this. He could no longer handle watching her die and the pain that comes with it and therefore to keep himself from feeling that pain he made it so she would never have to die again. He turned her into a vampire.

"You killed me! All for the fact of turning me?"

Klaus was now standing, walking slowly towards Caroline.

"You were dying Caroline! I had to save you. I don't know how long this spell my mother cast is going to last and I will not spend an eternity without you."

Caroline gave him that confused look again and he continued on, explaining everything that had happened to her the night he had turned her.

"All throughout these years Caroline I have made sure to watch you carefully; never wanting death to find it's way to you until you had lived a full happy life. Though I make this promise to myself every time I find you in a new life, I have never been able to live up to it. I am always too late." he looked to be in so much pain that Caroline decided to let herself feel guilty.

"Since the day I found you I have never left your side. I have always been there; _silently_; _unknowingly_ protecting you. Making sure death would not take you away from me once more. The night I turned you I had watched you go off into your car just as you had any other night. Something in my chest told me that something was going to happen but I tried to ignore it. I kept myself hidden in the trees near Wickery Bridge. I watched your car make it's way across the bridge when suddenly you went to a stop. I made my way over to you in a matter of seconds but I soon saw that you were completely knocked out." he shook his head and sighed.

"I knew it was the right time. I had to give you blood. When your car made that stop it had apparently been so sudden you had been knocked out. There was blood and I went into an immediate panic. I knew it was a matter of minutes before you were dead. In that moment I dragged you out of the car. I brought you into the woods where no one would see what was happening. I bit into my wrist and forced blood into your mouth. It was too late for the blood to heal you but just the right time to turn you." he looked down.

Suddenly this all made sense to Caroline. He had not killed her. He had _saved_ her. He had kept her from having to go through yet another death.

Guilt began to overwhelm her. She sat herself down. She realized how horrible she had been treating him. As if he were the bad guy. As if everything that had happened to her was all his fault; though in the beginning of her many lives it was, he had spent all of his life trying to make up for it. Trying to allow her to live a normal happy life. Trying to keep her safe. All along_ he_ had been protecting her.

She looked up at Klaus. She couldn't make sense of why he was still there with her. _After a thousand years_. Why he hadn't yet given up on her after watching her go through so many lives and deaths. Why he had spent his whole life living for only _her_.

"Why haven't you given up on me yet?" she whispered.

"You already know the answer to that." he said now smiling.

She knew what he meant. No matter how many lives she had lived through; no matter how many different people she had been, to him she would always be that girl he fell in love with so long ago. _Cosette._

"I can't remember-"

He stopped her. He was now standing in front of where she was sitting, he placed his finger upon her lips. "When the time is right..." he said.

"For now let's just focus on who you are now."

She thought about that for a second. In her mind she was still Caroline. But also every other person she had ever been..._other than Cosette_.

Klaus looked down at her. He saw that look on her face again. _Confusion._

He reached his hand down towards her. "Come." he whispered. "As a vampire you might want learn how to hunt." he laughed.

She gave him a disgusted look. In her mind she brought up the memories of the way she had felt after drinking the blood of the man Klaus had killed.

He realized what she thought he meant. "_Animals_, love." he said while laughing.

She tried to smile. But nervousness filled throughout her.

"It's not as hard as it looks," he said while once again laughing. "Come along now,"

They were now hand in hand. Klaus seemed to want to help Caroline forget the stress of everything that had just happened.

Caroline suddenly felt a real smile make itself known upon her lips. She began to feel excitement take the place of nervousness. She realized this would be the first somewhat normal moment they were going to spend together.

**Is Caroline beginning to feel herself falling for Klaus without even having the memories of Cosette? Does she even want to have the memories of Cosette? Next chapter to be updated soon! Please be sure to leave a review! :) xoxo.**


End file.
